


Tea for Milady

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OutlawQueen Fix-It Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 5 of the OQ FixIt Week on twitter for the prompt "Off Screen Day." Takes place in 5.03 immediately following Regina and Zelena's little spat after Robin leaves to get tea. This is just a fluffy yet angsty moment between Robin and Regina in the midst of the Camelot chaos.





	Tea for Milady

OutlawQueen #5: Off-Screen Day

 

Regina turned her back from Zelena, returning to the table and back to her books. Zelena retreated to her corner, silent of course, and sulked on her stool. They’d just gotten into it  _ again _ . Her sister was so stubborn and so, well,  _ wicked _ \- and that was not a compliment. Most of the time she just wished she’d be rid of her sibling altogether but now it looked as if she’d indefinitely be stuck with her for a long time. She looked up to find Zelena glaring at her and she rolled her eyes in response.  

 

“Tea for milady.” Robin reentered the room balancing a tray filled with two tea cups, a pot, and plate of sweets. There was also a large mug as well. All of Regina’s anxiety melted away as soon as he walked into the room. She almost lost him the night before because he took a blade meant for her. She kept seeing it in the back of her mind, watching Robin fall to the ground… She’d be having nightmares about that for weeks.  She blinked the thought away, smiling as Robin walked up beside her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Regina, darling- everything all right?”

 

“Better, now that you’re here.” She smiled weakly, returning the kiss.  He poured the tea in the cups though his focus never left her. 

 

“Yes, this stint in Camelot has been quite an excitement hasn’t it.” He laughed, frowning.

 

Regina shot him a look. “Not exactly the word I’d use. Traumatic? Disturbing? Potentially life-threatening maybe….”

 

“Have some tea, my love. It’ll help you relax.” He held a cup out to her.

 

She stared at the cup, sighing for a moment before taking it. “Thank you, Robin.” She took a sip, sighing pleasantly as the soothing lemon flavor washed down her throat. Once the cup was on the table she turned to Robin, a smile on her face. “All I really need to relax is you. Being near you, I feel content. Happy. Loved. Sane.”

 

He reached over, holding his hand over hers. “Happy to say we’re on the same page then - I feel the same about you.” She lay her other hand over his, looking into his eyes as his locked with hers. Movement from across the room broke up the moment as they both turned their heads. Regina rolled her eyes as Zelena was waving around as if she were gagging just from watching them. “I see someone still isn’t behaving themselves.” Robin let out a sigh.

 

“As per usual.” Regina groaned. “I could almost forget that she was here for just a moment. Just sharing a cup of tea with the man I love and nothing more.”

 

“Things will get better, I promise you. We’ll figure this thing out with Merlin and Emma and get out of Camelot - back to our home in Storybrooke. Back to normal - or whatever normal turns out to be.” Robin assured her. 

 

She chuckled, sighing. “That sounds nice - our home. I can only imagine how you must miss Roland - I miss him terribly too. I’m not thrilled that Henry has been exposed to everything here but I am thankful he’s with me.”

 

“Roland is in capable hands with Little John and the Merry Men until we return.” Robin cleared his throat, his eyes falling down to the table. Regina could see how it was eating at him to be away from his son despite how strong he was. She had been an absolute wreck without Henry in the Enchanted Forest - and Robin was the one who’d helped her through it. Well, and Snow as well but it was mostly Robin. 

 

“We’ll be home soon enough, I know it.” Regina spoke the words aloud and wished she could be certain about them. She took another sip of her tea, purposely ignoring her sister again. There was more she wanted to say to Robin but wished to do so without an audience. 

 

“Right you are, milady - all in good time.” Robin nodded. “I must admit I have been enjoying some of our time together here. The fancy clothes, the dancing.” He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear and his hand on the small of her back. “Sneaking off to darkened corridors and empty rooms for tickle fights and lovemaking.” The words were barely above a whisper and an excited giggle escaped her lips. She cleared her throat, her skin flush as the heat rose. He laughed, kissing the back of her head. “We’ll continue this later, my love.” 

 

“You intend to keep that promise, Thief?” Regina eyed him suggestively, giggling again. 

 

“Always, my Queen.” He bowed his head. She placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him. “Now, I do believe David and King Arthur will be out most of the day on their quest, Snow’s in her chambers with her son, Hook and the Savior are wandering about the grounds-”

“And Henry?” Regina felt that momentary maternal panic wash through her.

 

“He’s out in the stables.” Robin held his hand up to calm her. She raised an eyebrow and Robin chuckled. “Yes, I do believe for the second time today already. He must enjoy those horses.” 

 

“Or something.” Regina sighed, not ready at all for her son to begin showing an interest in dating. Seeing him dance with the Camelot girl the night before had been enough to deal with but the thought of him spending more and more time with that girl - Violet? She wasn’t ready for that. 

 

“The boy is growing up, my love, not much to be done about that.” Robin rubbed his hand over the muscles in her back. She melted into his touch, closing her eyes. She hadn’t realized how tense she was. “What do you say, shall we detain the “handmaiden” and spend the day together? Picnic in the grass? Books in the library? Dessert in the kitchens?” She breathed contently, nodding. “Wait, I have a better idea - shall we retire to our chambers early? I don’t know about you, but a midday’s rest sounds like heaven - especially with you.”

 

“I like that we’re on the same page, good sir.” She smirked, eliciting a laugh from him. “I very much like all your suggestions - love them in fact. We have the whole day after all.  I couldn’t imagine wanting to spend my day with anyone else.”

 

“Good.” He kissed her. “Shall we then?” She kissed him back in response.

 

The End. 


End file.
